


Summer In The City

by BoldBraveJohnSeed



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Chunk is lowkey hipster, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protect Chunk 2k17, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBraveJohnSeed/pseuds/BoldBraveJohnSeed
Summary: Basically a series of short fics in which Chunk has nice things happen to him.May have occasional angst but I'll adjust tags accordingly.Heads up, Bull and Chunk are in an established relationship so if that aint your cup of tea this probably is the wrong fic for you





	1. Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic in this fandom but I noticed we seriously lack them so thought I'd toss in my own lil contribution. Comments are greatly apreciated, also let me know what you want to see happen, I live for prompts!

The day had started off as any normal one would for Chunk: He woke up, showered, brushed his teeth, spent a short while deciding what to wear then he headed for work. This time he stopped at his mail box, this was not part of his usual routine. Today was his birthday and he collected the mail, stuffed it into his satchel and then continued on his commute. Along the way he stopped in by Starbucks to get his coffee and was greeted by the staff who all knew him by now and also knew his order by heart: coffee, one cream, five sugars. With a smile on his face and coffee in hand he finally finished up the 20 minute walk to the TAC HQ.

When Chunk walked into the office he knew something was up. It was quiet and there was no-one around at all, not even a single intern which was strange because Bull insisted on hiring many of them. He checked his watch, 8am sharp, same time he always arrived so he carried on to his own office and hung up his coat, placed his Starbucks on the desk and checked his phone. 8:04. Sighing, he sat at his table and began to open up his mail. Cards from old football friends, neighbours, distant and forgotten relatives -none from his parents- and none from his work colleagues. He made a mental note to fire off a few thank you texts during lunch. The stylist began to scribble out a few rough fashion sketches for their new client. This one was tricky. The woman's fashion practically screamed 'gold-digger' and he had to make her seem less so. He got busy with finding the right combination of clothes for her to wear.

At 8:17 his phone lit up with a text from Benny:  _'We're down in mock court, where are you?'_  He stood up and quickly sent back  _'be right there'_  before heading down the steps. The building was still eerily silent and for some reason it made Chunk nervous. He straightened his tie and pushed open the door. Everything was in darkness and Chunk was starting to get a little worried about it all. "Hey guys? Any-"

"SURPRISE" Came a chorus of voices as lights switched on and party streamers fell on Chunk. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they were all grinning at him and he could see Bull, Benny, Cable and Danny in the back with smug looks on their faces. "Y-You guys...you shouldn't have..." he walked closer "Chunk, let me spoil you on your birthday" Bull put an arm around him. "Now, whose ready for cake? I made it" He guided him over to the table. The cake that was there was a simple chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Chunk x' written inside a little love heart and it was covered in bright coloured sprinkles. He cut it as Danny took a photo then he pressed a kiss to Bulls cheek "I love you so much" he whispered as Bull put an arm around his waist, "I know" Bull replied, pressing a kiss to the stylists temple. The rest of the day was spent celebrating the younger mans birthday with the TAC team.

Later, when Chunk was lying in bed a little tipsy, watching football with Bull pressed against his side, he decided that he had the best boyfriend, and the best friends in the world, and he'd never give them up for anything. He was drawn back to the here an now by lips pressing against his shoulder and he turned to look at Jason with a smile "Thank you for today" he said quietly. Bull smiled and pulled the blankets over them "Happy birthday sweetheart."

_Yeah...definitely the best boyfriend in the world_  he thought as he snuggled up and leaned into a gentle kiss.

He felt like one lucky guy.


	2. The One With The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, exams are killing me XD

Chunk was running late for work. It was raining heavily and he'd left his jacket at the office the night before so he'd have to brave the cold for the 15 minutes it took for him to get to work. He stopped in by Starbucks for his coffee and a little shelter from the rain before he headed back out.

They'd been working on a tough case lately where the client liked to argue with everything the team said or did to help them, but Bull wasn't one for giving up so they were all dealing with it as well as they could. Chunk could feel his shoes filling up with water and squelching with each step he took and he began to compile a list of things he'd have to do when he got home tonight, one of which was seriously look into getting his car fixed.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he stepped into a puddle and heard a tiny shreiking sound. The stylist froze and looked around as the sound got louder and louder. He turned to the alley beside him and stepped in "Hello?" He called out and got no reply apart from the same noise. He followed the sound down the alley and was surprised to see a tiny ginger kitten soaked to the skin and trembling in the corner. Dropping his unfinished coffee to the floor and rushing over to the kitten, he bundled it up in his scarf and patted its tiny head. "Its okay little guy, I've got you" he said softly and the kitten mewed in response.

When Chunk finally arrived at the office, dripping wet, he headed straight for the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboards and the fridge for something to feed the small cat. He settled on tearing up some ham into small bits and putting it on a plate along with some milk in a bowl. As he was carrying the bundle of fluff and the two bowls in his arms back to his office  he bumped into Cable. "Hey could you get the door for me?" Chunk asked "Only if you tell me what's in your arms" she said as she pushed the door open. Chunk thanked her then stepped inside, putting the two bowls on the floor and unwrapping the kitten from his scarf. "I found her on my way to work, she was freezing and I couldn't just let her sit there" Chunk said as he crouched down and placed the ginger cat on the floor and it eagerly began to eat. "Aww! She's so cute, y'know I had a cat just like her when I was a kid" Cable said as she stroked it's fur gently. "What are you going to call her?" She asked. Chunk shook his head "ask me again at the end of the day and I'll have thought of something."

It took approximately 10 minutes for news to spread around the office about the kitten now curled up asleep in Chunks lap while he worked. One by one the the team came in to see the new arrival. First Marissa, who came with some tuna for the kitten to eat and a blanket from the rest room. Then Benny, who kept his distance and sneezed into a tissue while murmering about being allergic. Third was Danny, who came in and patted the kittens head, got bitten then left. By the time Bull came in to see what all the fuss was about, both Chunk and the kitten were asleep on the sofa. Smiling fondly at his boyfriend who had one arm cradling the kitten, Jason draped the blanket over him and kissed Chunks cheek, stirring his boyfriend awake. "No more pets" Bull said softly. "Mm. Armani. Her name is Armani" he mumbled sleepily before closing his eyes again and slipping back off to sleep.


	3. The One Where Chunk is Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones gonna be a two parter and contains a lot of feelings.

 Chunk hadn't been getting to spend a lot of time with his boyfriend Jason lately. Everytime the stylist had tried to make plans with him Bull had always replied saying he was busy or at dinner with J.P or Diana. Chunk was getting suspicious and every time he got rejected it hurt and pushed him closer and closer to snapping.

 

The first time it happened he was in the canteen getting some chicken to feed Armani with when Bull walked in with his arm around J.Ps waist. "Chunk would you mind getting some water for the lovely J.P here" Bull smiled and patted Chunk on the back. The stylist tightened his grip around the pack of cat food to control his jealousy and obediently got her a bottle of water from the fridge before rushing off back to his office. 

 

The second time it happened, the air conditioning in the office had broken down so Chunk and Danny were lying back in their chairs fanning themselves with case files to cool down. They were idly chatting about a range of things varying from the current case to last nights football game when Jason walked in, once again with J.P. She removed her coat making a comment about the heat in the building and the checking out that Bull gave her was unmistakable. "It must just be you" Bull said slyly and followed her to another room. Danny looked over at Chunk and gaped "What the fu-" "I'm sure he was...just being friendly" Chunk interrupted. "Chunk that was out of order, you guys are still dating right? Everythings okay between you two?" She asked, leaning over to rest a hand on Chunks shoulder. The stylist stood up and shook his head "Everythings fine." He mumbled then walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

 

The third time he felt that flare of jealousy and betrayal was when he saw the sexy texts from Diana light up on Bulls phone when the other man was at fashion week with him on a date. Bull had just smirked and slipped his phone back into his pocket. When he noticed how quiet Chunk was and was about to press for answers when Chunks friend Nella collapsed on the runway and his boyfriend lept into action.

 

Things became even more tense between the two during that week and that's when Chunk decided to seek outside opinions. He went and found Cable one lunch time and sat with her. "Could I...ask you a question?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer to said question. Cable smiled and munched on her noodles. "Of course, you've seemed pretty off lately, whats up?" She asked as Chunk looked down at his sandwich. "I think Jason is...I think he's cheating on me" Chunk sighed in relief having got that off his chest. Cable looked at him with a mix of shock and pity. "With J.P?" She asked and Chunk nodded. "So y'all see it too" he bit his lip, a nervous tick, then stood up. "Thanks." He went back to his office, suddenly no longer hungry.

 

It had now been a month since Chunk had spent one on one time with Bull. He was planning how to confront him about the cheating when Jason walked into his office. "Whats going on Chunk? Your ignoring my texts and calls now?" He sat on the desk Chunk was working at. "I think you know why" the stylist said then stood up. "I really don't? You've never been like this with me Chunk your never this upset with me" "Upset?" Chunk cut in with a bitter laugh "I guess you could say upset is how I feel, hurt, betrayed, played, ...used." He began to pull on his coat to leave "What are you talking about Chunk? I love you!" Bull grabbed his arm which the stylist promptly pulled away. "I bet you say that to J.P too huh?" Chunk said bitterly, but Bull just looked confused and shook his head "You...You think I'm cheating on you with her? Chunk I would never ever do that, I'm not a cheater and seeing your heart broken is the exact opposite of what I want to see." Chunk just laughed bitterly "then why have you been avoiding me all month?" He asked. Bull sighed "alright this isn't how I wanted this to happen but, I've been planning an engagement party." Chunk looked confused now "Wait what?" He stepped back as Jason slipped down onto one knee. "I had planned to take you out for dinner, take you to a broadway show and then a stroll through central park next week to ask you this but...Chunk Palmer, will you marry me?" Bull asked, taking Chunks hand in his, holding up a beautiful diamond ring. 

"...No"


	4. Proposal pt. 2

"...No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

Chunk pulled his hand out of Bulls "Marriage is...its a really big thing okay? I'm not sure if I'm ready for all that. We need to talk about it Jason. A minute ago I was accusing you of cheating on me, you need to build that trust back up and then ask me again." He said as he twisted his scarf around his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight" and then Chunk walked out of his office, leaving Jason kneeling on the floor looking like an idiot.

 

He got home and shrugged off his coat and scarf and flopped down onto the sofa groaning and covering his face with his hands. He loved Bull so much but he hated cheaters. He wanted something strong and stable in his life like marriage. He wanted to have a big day were they could wear matching suits and say their vows. He wanted to get shitfaced drunk at the wedding party then be carted off to some tropical place to have mindblowing sex on their honeymoon. He wanted to move in with Jason, adopt some kids or maybe even a dog. He thinks he'd be a good father. But he doesn't feel ready. He's scared of telling his parents and making it official and ruining Bulls reputation because who would want a gay man to represent them in court, he thinks as he steps into the shower. Chunk is confident in who he is as a person but he still has a lot of problems underneath.

When he was 14 he realsised he liked boys and not girls. He and his friends were at that age where girls were supposed to be the most beautiful things in their lives and Chunk just didn't feel it. At first he thougt there was something wrong with him when the other boys snuck porn magazines into the locker rooms during practice and all spoke about how hot the girls were and Chunk caught himself looking at the male models instead and wondering how they would look up close. When all his teammates had girlfriends at age 15 he felt so out of place he asked out one of the cheerleaders just so he could feel normal but everytime they kissed, he just felt sick. 

When he was 18 his father caught him making out with one of the guys from the chess club who he'd just been out on a date with. He freaked out and slapped him across the face then banned him from football and going out with his teammates for months. When he got back he told the guys he'd been grounded for getting caught with his hand up a girls skirt in the student car park and all the guys cheered and patted him on the back. He couldn't even think about telling them the truth. He couldn't handle their inevitable laughing. He'd be kicked off the team and football was his life.

He came out properly to his parents the day he quit football at 23 screaming: "I can't be a professional football player and be gay mom! I'm done hiding who I am! I'm done!" Then storming out of the house amd slamming doors shut behind him. He went crawling back to the family home not even a month later, he told them he was going to college to study fashion. His mom hugged him tight and told him she'd always love him no matter what but his dad spat at him, called him scum and kicked him out for good. 

Then came the 10 year school reunion. At 27 years old Chunk had just started his career at Vouge and was dreading going to the reunion. He let Nella pick him out a suit and he took her with him to the dance. They'd been in the room 20 minutes and one of Chunks old teammates and a friend had made a sly comment about what he was wearing and called him something under their breaths. Nella had spun around and got all up in their faces before declaring, "Yes my friend here is gay, yes he knows how to wear a good suit and no he does not give a shit about what you have to say to him" before dragging Chunk over to the bar. Halfway into the night one of Chunks old teammates tapped him on the shoulder and loudly declared "Hey I never knew you were queer. Bet you were always taking a look at us normal boys in the showers huh?" And Chunk just took a swing at him and punched him to the ground, this caused a ripple effect and everyone started to fight. The night ended with a black eye and a bust up nose but also toughened pride.

Then when Chunk met Jason Bull 5 years later, 32 years old and looking for another career change, it was as of they were meant to be. Jason offered Chunk a job at his trial consulting firm on the spot and the stylist excepted eagerly. Since meeting Bull his life has been more positive, he didn't have to hide who he was anymore and now three years later at age 35, Bull was asking Chunk to marry him.

And he'd said no.

He'd turned down the one man who hasn't put him down once in his life. He said no because he was afraid it was all a joke or because he was afraid it would damage Bulls good reputation but in that moment he realised it was a mistake. He had to make this right. Had to let himself be happy for once.

He called Bull.


	5. The One Where Chunk Makes a Pinterest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is just a quick little update because I've been planning out the next chapter- The Wedding.   
> Sorry this is so short, comments are much appreciated!

The team had heard all about the incident and had offered to speak to Chunk and find out what they could do to help. Marissa and Cable were sitting talking about how they were worried about Chunk and Bulls relationship when the pair walked into the room hand in hand.   
  
Chunk was exhausted. They'd met up at the cafe to have a good long talk about loyalty and trust which had ended with Chunk crying and declaring that he would of course marry Bull. The ring had been stunning. A simple platinum band with a line of diamonds going diagonally across the top. Bull had slipped it onto Chunks finger, (it fit perfectly) and then he had kissed his boyfriend before they returned to Chunks apartment for some mindblowing make-up sex.   
  
"You two seem to have sorted things?" Benny asked as he eyed the two. Chunk flashed him a smile and nodded "We talked it out. We're getting married" he grinned. Jason smiled fondly at Chunks excitement "I already suggested an underwater wedding or a skydiving wedding. But Chunk said no" he smirked. Cable awed "An underwater wedding would have been perfect! Like the little mermaid" the others just chuckled. Chunk shrugged "I like tradition. A nice quiet church, then back where I come from we had the wedding parties in the barn, for the first dance" he had this dreamy nostalgic look in his eyes. Bull just rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Chunks cheek "You are such a sap."  
  
By the end of the day everyong had seen Chunks ring and he had heard so many 'your so lucky's 'congratulations's and so many 'omg thats beautiful!'s from everyone. He'd barley got any work done. He had just spent the entire day making a wedding pintrest board, picking out a colour scheme-White and rainbow- and researching venues for the reception. By the end of the day when Bull came in to get Chunk and go home, he found the stylist asleep at his desk with his face smushed against various style plans for their clients.  He gently shook his shoulder and took him home.  
  
They showered together, sharing gentle lingering kisses before they ordered a pizza and flopped into bed to watch tv. Chunk was constantly touching the ring and was too busy scrolling through his pinterest to watch the film Bull had picked out. Jason could tell he'd probably made a mistake handing total control of the wedding over to Chunk...


End file.
